Star Wars Death Battles
by BlackPantherBH
Summary: Star Wars, a universe with an infinite amount of characters, vehicles, and warships. In these scenarios two contestants will enter, but only one will emerge victorious. In these fights armor, weapons, and skills will be examined to determine who would win, a death battle.
1. Clone Trooper vs Stormtrooper

**This is a non-profit fan based parody. BlackPantherBH does not own Death Battle, or Star Wars.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screw Attack.**

 **Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.**

 **The Republic and the Empire belong to Darth Sidious.**

 _ **For this series I will be looking at legends stats, unless they knly exist in canon, as certain characters in this series only have a good amount of information in legends or only exist in legends, but I will use feats from both legends and canon. Also neither combatants know of each other, even if they technically would. If you don't like that you can stop reading now and leave.**_

Jason: In the Star Wars universe there are plenty of types of soldiers, but none are as fearsome as these two.

Neo: The Clone Trooper, the backbone of the GAR (Grand Army of the Republic).

Jason: And the Stormtrooper, the elite foot soldier of the Imperial Military. I'm Jason and he's Neo and it's our job to analyze their blasters, armor, and training to determine who would win, a Death Battle.

 **Clone Trooper**

 _ **Gender: Male**_

 _ **Species: Human Clone**_

 _ **Height: 1.8m (6ft .05in.)**_

 _ **Hair: Black buzzcut**_

 _ **Eye Color: Brown**_

 _ **Skin Color: Tan**_

 _ **Nicknames: Clones, Flesh Droids**_

 _ **Armor Color: White**_

 _ **Physical Age: 26**_

 _ **Chronological Age: 13**_

 _ **Birthdate: 32 BBY**_

Jason: The Galactic Republic had been "peaceful" for years, with no standing army or navy to defend itself.

Neo: Then, around 32 BBY, a Jedi named Sifo-Dyas decided that was a terrible idea, so he went to Kamino to make an order for an elite clone army of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett for the Republic.

Jason: The army would be in development for ten years, with the clones aging twice as fast as normal humans and being taught tactics and how to fight from the moment they could properly think and receive information. 100,000 clones were finished and outfitted just in time for the first battle of Geonisis which would start the conflict known as the Clone Wars.

Neo: The Clone Wars would go on for three years, with most of the original clones dying in combat, but the ones who survived would be the best soldiers the galaxy has seen since the time of the Mandalorian Wars.

Jason: Still, the clones wouldn't be the iconic warriors they are without the help from their weapons and armor, like the DC-17 Hand Blaster, more commonly known as a blaster pistol.

Neo: The DC-17 Hand Blaster was a heavy blaster pistol that had 50 shots per cardridge that could tear through B-1 battledroids. It fired a plasma/EMP hybrid, making it highly efficient against organics and droids alike. It could disable electronics in one shot, shorting out armor systems and machines. It was capable of rapid fire with little recoil and had a stun mode.

Jason: Next is the DC-15s Blaster Carbine, the little brother of the DC-15a Blaster Rifle.

Neo: This weapon uses the same plasma/EMP hybrid as the DC-17 Hand Blaster, but its cardridges had 100 shots before needing to be reloaded and packed more of a punch, capable of piercing heavy body armor. It also had a gas chamber that needed to be changed every 500 shots, but that was highly difficult to do in battle, so most clones picked up blasters from the dead.

Jason: However, none of these compare to the Clones' strongest weapon, the Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon.

Neo: The Z-6 was a beast, and while it didn't use a plasma/EMP, each bolt packed a bigger punch than the two previous weapons. It fired 166 rounds in one second and unless plugged into a generator, had cardridges with 200 shots. Sadly, this weapon has the most flaws, weighing 16 kg (35.274 lbs) and with a very strong recoil made it impossible to run while firing and made carrying it extremely difficult. Also, due to its fast firing rate it had to be constantly reloaded. Still, you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of this weapon.

Jason: The clones originally wore Phase I armor which was designed after Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armor with a fin on top, but that was eventually replaced by the Phase II armor around 21 BBY. This armor was made from plastoid plates and was the best armor during the Clones Wars, outclassed only by some of its variants and Mandalorian Beskar Armor. Clones have been shown being shot repeatedly and still fighting. One clone stayed fighting after being shot three times, staying conscious being shot a fourth time, and only died after being shot a fifth time. The armor could even protect them in space, with the air tanks allowing them to survive a long time. The filters could save them from most poisons, and gives the clone a short, 360 degree few of the battlefield, it also has an infrared scanner and a zoom setting.

Neo: Clones themselves are incredibly durable. A deformed clone managed to get up and keep running after being shot in the leg with no armor on, and even survived for a few seconds after being shot in the back twice.

Jason: Clones are peak human, and their armor doesn't hamper their ability to run very much. The fastest human alive can run at 28 miles per hour, so clones in their armor can most likely run at about 32.2 km/h (20mph). Since they're peak human they can lift 907.2kg (2000lbs). Clones were also well versed in several forms of martial arts.

Neo: Clones have no exact weakness, but they're still vulnerable to most things regular humans are weak to. Also the joints of their armor are vulnerable to shrapnel and lasers. Still, you don't won't to mess with this army of warriors.

 _"Alright clankers, suck laser!"_

 **Storm Trooper**

 _ **Gender: Varies, usually male**_

 _ **Species: Varies, usually human**_

 _ **Height: Varies**_

 _ **Hair: Varies**_

 _ **Eye Color: Varies**_

 _ **Skin Color: Varies**_

 _ **Nickname: Imps**_

 _ **Armor Color: White**_

 _ **Age: Varies**_

Jason: After the reformation of the Galactic Republic into the racist and tyrannical Galactic Empire, the Empire needed more than clones to serve in its military, so they started to recruit and brainwash citizens of all species, but usually human males, which we shall use since they are the most common type. Their first weapon is the SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster.

Neo: The SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster, or the Imperial Repeating Pistol, was a fully automatic pistol that did little damage in one shot, but repeated shots could do a good amount of damage. However, It quickly ran out of ammo in prolonged firefights and firing for too long could make the blaster overheat, which could warp the barrel, which could cause catastrophic malfunctions.

Jason: The next weapon is the E-11 Blaster Rifle, the successor to the DC-15s Blaster Carbine.

Neo: The E-11 Blaster Rifle was a light and powerful rifle, weighing 2.6kg (5.73lbs) that could blast through most body armor in one shot. It also has multiple settings, semiautomatic, fully automatic, and a charged shot, which is the equivalent to four regular shots. It had a cardridge of 100 regular bolts. It also has a 2x optical scope. It also had a gas chamber similar to its predecessor, which needed to be changed every 500 shots, that was also difficult to remove in battle.

Jason: The Stormtroopers' final weapon is the Imperial Heavy Repeater, which was also a grenade launcher.

Neo: The Imperial Heavy Repeater fired metal shells at an extremely rapid rate of fire, making it relatively useless against heavy body armor unless multiple shots hit. It can fire 400 shots before needing to reload. It also had a Concussion Grenade Launcher attachment, which could fire 50 concussive blasts, which each use eight shells.

Jason: The Stormtroopers wear armor made of plastoid, and while not top of the line it still does its job. It was designed to scare enemies and defend against harsh weather, and while a Stormtrooper may not be able to continue fighting after being shot, they still have a chance of surviving in their armor.

Neo: Of course, their armor still have one glaring weakness. The lenses in their helmets only let about 30% of the average human's eye see. This is made up for with scanners and other helmet systems, but if those go done, their as blind as a bat. The filters in their helmets can protect them from common toxins.

Jason: Most Stormtroopers are trained male humans, so they likely run at least 10.34km/h (6.42mph), and can lift up to 27.22kg (60lbs). They're also trained in basic hand-to-hand combat.

Neo: Stormtroopers generally aren't that flexible during combat, sticking to the plan or what they were taught to do even if there is a better way, they'yre also vulnerable to all things humans are vulnerable to, and their armor isn't the best. Still, don't mess with these trained soldiers.

 _"The Empire has a legion of loyal soldiers that are in endless supply"_

Jason: Alright, the data's been studied and a mostly likely outcome has been discovered.

Neo: Are you ready, for a STAR WARS DEATH BATTLE!

 **Felucia, after an Imperial Strike Force ambushed a Republic Platoon.**

CT-1648, better known as "Drako" by his brothers, walks through the battlefield, looking for survivors after those unknown soldiers, who looked like clones but with less skill in his opinion, attacked his platoon. So far he hasn't come across anyone alive, but then he spotted someone at the other end of the battlefield, picking their way through. He wasn't sure who's side they were on until they pointed their rifle at him, and a red bolt came flying at him which he barely dodged drawing his DC-15s. He heard the blast kick up a lot of rubble and realized it must've been some kind of charged shot.

James Tuckerman was picking his way through the corpses and debris in his Stormtrooper armor, looking around after the attack on the unknown, elite, soldiers. It was then he saw a figure walking among the rubble, so he zoomed in on it with his E-11. Realizing it was one of the unknown soldiers, he charged up a shot, and fired at them. He was surprised when they dodged and drew a blaster.

FIGHT!

Drako fires of several shots as he ducks behind a rock for cover as James hides behind a tree, switching his E-11 to semiautomatic, and returns fire. Drako is surprised as less powerful bolts than before come towards him at a faster pace. He realizes that it must be a blaster with multiple settings. This exchange goes on for 17 seconds, with James changing the settings on his blaster a few times.

Drako's DC-15s runs out of ammo, so he decides to put it down as he draws his DC-17 and sneaks his way around to James. James sits there wondering why his opponent stopped until he hears leaves crunching to his left, and turns around just in time to see a pistol pointed at his face. He knocks it away just as it's fired and it singes the side of his helmet. Drako then proceeds to attack James hand-to-hand, quickly gaining an advantage and knocking him to the ground.

James pulls out his SE-14r and shoots Drako in the chest just before he could step on hi neck, who stumbles back. He grabs at a Imperial Heavy Repeater from a dead Stormtrooper as Drako runs away, grabbing his DC-17 as he runs to a dead clone.

As James gets up with the Imperial Heavy Repeater, Drako shoots him, causing James' suit to lose most of its systems, leaving James half-blind. James starts firing concussion blasts at where he thinks Drako is, completely missing every shot.

Drako picks up a Z-6 from a dead clone, points it at James, yells "Hey trashcan, suck laser!" and unleashes what is left in the clip into James just as his suit's systems come back online, tearing the stormtrooper apart. He then drops the Z-6 and radios for evac as he sits on a rock.

 **K.O.!**

 _'Drako boards a gunship as the few wounded survivors are moved onboard'_

 _'James' cauterized pieces are left behind'_

Neo: MAN, that was brutal!

Jason: This wasn't really a fair match. The Clone had superior training, speed, strength, and durability than the Stormtrooper, so the Stormtrooper had to make up for it with weapons and armor.

Neo: Which he didn't. The DC-17 is surperior to the SE-14r, the DC-15s is surperior to E-11, and Phase II Armor is surperior to Stormtrooper Armor.

Jason: The Clone was a peak human who was trained form birth, the Stormtrooper is most likely an average human who went through a few years of training. This clearly puts the Clone on top.

Neo: The Stormtrooper's only advantage was his Imperial Heavy Repeater, which was better than the Clone's Z-6, but it wasn't enough. Looks like the Stormtrooper, fell to pieces.

Jason: The winner is the Clone Trooper.

 **Next time on Star Wars Death Battle**

 **A warship launches a beam, destroying a Munificent-Class Star Frigate.**

 **A warship engages an Imperial II-Class.**


	2. MC80a vs Venator

_**This is a non-profit fan based parody. BlackPantherBH does not own Death Battle, or Star Wars.**_

 _ **Death Battle belongs to Screw Attack.**_

 _ **Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.**_

 **For this series I will be looking at legends stats, as certain characters in this series only have a good amount of information in legends or only exist in legends, but I will use feats from both legends and canon. Also neither combatants know of each other, even if they technically would.**

' ,'-Thinking

" ,"-Talking

 _Italic_ -Ship Name 

Jason: Every military needs powerful warships, and few are as iconic as these two.

Neo: The MC80a, the strongest warship used by the Rebellion.

Jason: And the Venator, the main capital ship of the Galactic Republic. I'm Jason and he's Neo and it's our job to analyze their blasters, armor, and training to determine who would win, a Death Battle. 

**MC80a**

 _ **Model: MC80a Star Cruiser**_

 _ **Class: Star Cruiser, Cruiser, Capital Ship**_

 _ **Length: 1.2-1.3 kilometer: 0.75- 0.81 miles**_

 _ **Speed: 60 MGLT (Megalights)**_

 _ **Hyperdrive Rating: Class 1.0/Backup 8.0**_

 _ **Shield Rating: 240**_

 _ **Roles: Carrier, Destroyer**_

Jason: Built originally as pleasure ships by the Mon Calamari, the MC80a class of ships were upgraded and retrofitted during the Galactic Civil War to fight the various types of star destroyers used by the Empire.

Neo: These upgrades resulted with them being some of the strongest capital ships of their time.

Jason: These ships were put in use during the early years of the Galactic Civil War and were still in use during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Of course, they wouldn't be the main capital ship of the Rebellion without their weapons, like the 48 XV9 turbolaser batteries, its primary weapons.

Neo: Each battery has two medium turbolasers on each, and there were 12 batteries of them on each side, fore, port, starboard, and aft. This meant that it could fire at any enemy within range. However these aren't the strongest weapons possible, and it could usually only fire six batteries at a time. These batteries were also fast enough to be relatively effective against fighters.

Jason: The MC80a's secondary weapons were 20 SW-7 ion cannon batteries and six Q7 tractor beam projectors.

Neo: Again, each ion battery has two medium ion cannons. Eight on the fore side, and four on the port side, starboard side, and aft side. They're designed to take down shields and ship systems, but they're not completely effective, due to the fact they are medium ion cannons, and the massive amount of power from warships make such a small amount of ion cannons relatively useless. It has a total of 6 tractor beam projectors, four fore side, one port side, and one starboard side. There aren't enough of these to be truly effective against other warships its size, only to make a tug, but they can easily grab corvettes and frigates.

Jason: Of course, weaponry is not where the MC80a shines, that would its defensive systems.

Neo: It has triple-layered shielding and several backup generators. While the shielding itself isn't the most powerful, it was still strong and could recharge faster than most ships. The hull is also relatively strong, but not anything impressive since it wasn't originally built as a warship.

Jason: It also has six squads for a total of 72 fighters. It had one squad of RZ-1 A-wing interceptors, two squads of T-65 X-wing starfighters, and three squads of BTL-S3 Y-wing starfighters, each squad consisting of twelve fighters. Each of these were piloted by some of the best rebel pilots.

Neo: The MC80a had a maximum space speed of 60 MGLT, which isn't a specific measurement of speed, but was considered moderately fast in Star Wars. The bridge crew consisted of Mon Calamari, who would've likely been trained soldiers, a few of which were veterans of the Clone Wars, and the rest of the crew were likely among the best of the Rebellion.

Jason: Of course the MC80a has several problems. Its main anti-capital ship weapons were also its only anti-fighter weapons, meaning it would have be hardpressed fighting both a capital ship and a large amount of starfighters. Also the design of the ship is impractical for battle, with only about a fourth of the ship's weapons capable of firing on one target at a time. Plus, the ship requires a lot of pre and post-battle maintenance since it was originally designed as a luxury ship.

Neo: Still, you better have a powerful warship if you want to fight this star cruiser.

" _Make no mistake, the Mon Calamari saved the galaxy. Their cruisers protected our fleet at the Battle of Endor, allowing the starfighters to penetrate the second Death Star's core."_

 **Venator**

 _ **Model: Venator-Class Star Destroyer**_

 _ **Class: Star Destroyer, Capital Ship**_

 _ **Length: 1,137 meters: 0.71 miles**_

 _ **Speed: 60 MGLT**_

 _ **Hyperdrive Rating: Class 1.0/Backup 15**_

 _ **Shield Rating: Roughly 320**_

 _ **Roles: Starfighter Carrier, Destroyer, Military Transport, Command Ship**_

 _ **Nicknames: Jedi Cruiser, Venator-Class Destroyer, Republic Attack Cruiser**_

Jason: The Republic needed new warships for their clone army, something fast, durable and strong. The result was the Venator.

Neo: The Venator was made to capitalize on the strengths of the acclamator with none of its weaknesses, which it pretty much did.

Jason: The Venator wouldn't be the main capital ship of the Republic without powerful weapons, like its primary weapons, eight DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets.

Neo: These turrets were top of the line weapons, capable of tearing through most of the warships during the Clone Wars. There are seven intensity settings for these cannons, with the highest setting capable of destroying a Munificent-Class Star Frigate in less than a minute. The Venator could also pump most of its power into these turrets. This could destroy a Recusant-Class Light Destroyer and cripple a Providence-Class Dreadnaught, but it would make the ship a sitting duck, making it useful only in certain situations.

Jason: For secondary weapons the Venator has two medium dual turbolaser cannons, 52 point-defense dual laser cannons, six tractor beam projectors, four heavy proton torpedo tubes, and in the last few months of the Clone Wars, a SPHA-T cannon.

Neo: The medium dual turbolasers are decent weapons, not too weak but not all that strong. The point-defense lasers aren't useful against large warships, but are great against starfighters and corvettes. The tractor beams also aren't effective against large cruisers, but good against corvettes and frigates. It had four proton torpedo tubes with 16 proton torpedoes each. These could go through shields to damage ship systems, like weapon emplacements and shield generators. The SPHA-T cannon was a powerful cannon capable of destroying a damaged Munificent-Class Star Frigate, placed in the ventral hangar, meaning it could only fire at ships below the Venator. Due to the wedge shape of the Venator, it could fire most of its weapons at once at a single target.

Jason: The Venator also has impressive shielding, with an SBD rating of roughly 320. If the shields did go down it would take several minutes for them to recharge, but the hull itself was strong. The bottom of the ship was also the strongest part of the Venator, capable of taking the most damage.

Neo: Together the hull and shields were strong enough to tank fire from six Munificents.

Jason: It also has 35 squads for a total of 420 fighters. It had sixteen squads of Alpha-3 Nimbus-Class V-Wing Starfighters, sixteen squads of BTL-B Y-wing starfighters, and three squads of Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighters, each squad consisting of twelve fighters. Each of these were piloted by clone pilots who were trained since childhood to fly in a starfighter.

Neo: The Venator was considered to be fast compared to other ships its size, meaning it was likely faster than 60 MGLT. The crew consisted mostly of clones, trained to operate warships since childhood. The captain of the ship was usually a veteran from a minor war, someone trained in a military school. .

Jason: Of course the Venator has a few problems. The elevated bridge, while useful for getting a full view of the battle, is also an easy target. Plus, when it opens its main hangar the ship is vulnerable, with only its shield to protect it, but that isn't much of a problem since it can launch all of its fighters in less than a minute. Also, since the bottom of the ship only has one anti-capital ship weapon on the bottom of the ship leaves that part vulnerable.

Neo: You'll need a powerful cruiser if you want to survive this star destroyer.

" _That's a Star Destroyer. Venator-class."_

Jason: Alright, the data's been studied and a decision has been made.

Neo: Are you ready, for a STAR WARS DEATH BATTLE! 

**Wild Space**

A Venator is seen coming out of Hyperspace.

 **Venator Bridge**

"Captain Grant, there's nothing on the _Freedom_ 's scanners. It appears intel was wrong, there is no Separatist activity in this sector." The commander says to the captain.

"Perhaps," Captain Grant responds, "Still, we'll stay here until the end of the standard day, just to make sure. I want the ship on full combat alert and the pilots on standby, just in case."

The response was a chorus of "Yes Sir!"s as weapon systems and shields power up and pilots prepare to take flight.

"Sir, a ship is coming out of hyperspace." A lieutenant calls out.

"What's its transponder signal say it is?" Grant asks.

"Unknown sir," The lieutenant responds, "The transponder doesn't match any in our database, but it appears to be a Mom Calamari luxury ship, only with a lot more weapons."

"SIR! They're launching fighters and charging weapons!" A lieutenant announced.

"Shit!" Captain Grant says as the _Freedom_ took fire, "Launch fighters and return fire, jam their coms." All of the _Freedom_ 's weapons fire at MC80a as squad upon squad of fighters fly out of its hangars.

 **MC80a Bridge, One minute earlier**

Captain Ackus of the MC80a _Justice_ leans back into his chair as his ship travels through hyperspace. He and his ship were given a mission to find an unconfirmed planet in Wild Space for a possible new Rebel base. They've already been to five different possible locations, all of which resulted with nothing, and this was their final destination before returning to base.

"Sir, we are exiting hyperspace at the intended coordinates, and there appears to be a ship on our sensors." A lieutenant says to Captain Ackus.

Ackus looks closely at the ship, before his eyes widen with realization. "That's a star destroyer!" He practically yelled, "Launch all fighters and fire all weapons. Jam their coms as well."

As the _Justice_ pounds at the _Freedom_ 's shields. Everyone was surprised when the front of the _Freedom_ opens up and hundreds of fighters come out of it, and the turbolaser bolts and proton torpedoes come flying at the _Justice_. 

**FIGHT!**

Both warships shake as the first volleys smash into each ship. Around them a huge starfighter battle is going on, with the less numerous but more technologically advanced fighters of the _Justice_ losing to the less advanced but more numerous fighters of the _Freedom_.

 _ **Freedom's**_ **Bridge**

"Status report!" Captain Grant yells, as everyone on the bridge look over the statistics of the battle so far.

"Our shield are holding at 86%." A lieutenant answers.

"We've lost 65 fighters, but most of the enemy fighters have been destroyed." The commander shouts.

"All weapons are working at 100%." Another lieutenant shouts.

'Good, this is going well.' Grant thinks, "Order the Y-wings and ARC-170s to destroy the weapon emplacements. When the V-wings are finished with the rest of the enemy fighters have them attack the enemy ship and see if they can find the shield generators. Bring us below it as well, use the tractor beams to keep it in place." Everyone on the bridge moved to relay the Captain's orders.

 _ **Justice's**_ **Bridge**

"Report, report!" Captain Ackus yells to the bridge crew.

"Shields are at 61% and recharging." The commander shouts.

"Most of our fighters have been destroyed. We only have four X-wings and one A-wing, wait, scratch that. We only have two X-wings left." A lieutenant says, "Their fighters are beginning to swarm us."

"Their bombers have destroyed a six of our turbolaser and ion batteries, but otherwise weapons are fine." Another lieutenant shouts.

"Sir, the star destroyer is attempting to move under us." A radar officer says.

'This isn't good,' Ackus thought, "Fire all weapons that at that star destroyer that are in range. Use the tractor beams on it to keep it on place, try to slow it down. All other weapons are to try to keep those fighters off of us." As the bridge crew rush to carry out his orders, Ackus looks on in worry.

As each ship moves into position, the last X-wing is shot down, and the remaining V-wings attack the _Justice_. The _Freedom_ manages to position itself below the _Justice_ as two of the MC80a's tractor beams were destroyed by Y-wings.

 _ **Freedom's**_ **Bridge**

"Captain, we are in position below the enemy ship." The commander says.

"Good," Captain Grant responds, "Fire all weapons at a single point, and increase the turbolaser turrets to the highest setting." As the crew executes his orders, Grant looks at the battlefield smugly, knowing he was winning.

The _Freedom_ fires at the center of the _Justice_ , which continues to lose its weapons and shields to the fighters, until after three minutes its shields fail and fall.

 _ **Freedom's**_ **Bridge**

"Captain, the enemy's shields are down." A lieutenant says.

"Divert all power from non-critical systems to the turbolaser turrets, tear them apart." Grant orders smugly.

 _ **Justice's**_ **Bridge, Same Time**

"CAPTAIN, OUR SHIELDS HAVE FALLEN!" A lieutenant shouts in panic.

Captain Ackus gets out of his chair. "Everyone, get to the escape pods, abandon ship." He orders as the abandon ship alarm flares throughout the ship.

It was too late though, as _Freedom_ tears through the unshielded hull of the _Justice_ before even a single escape pod could launch, tearing off huge chunks of the ship, until the reactor is hit, which causes the _Justice_ to explode. 

**K.O.!**

' _The Freedom jumps into hyperspace'_

' _The remains of the Justice float aimlessly'_

Neo: Damn, that was brutal.

Jason: This wasn't a close match, with the Venator beating out the MC80a in most categories.

Neo: Starting with weaponry. While the MC80a does have more weapons, the Venator has more powerful weapons, and a better design allowing it to fire all of its weapons at once, while the MC80a could only fire about a fourth of its weapons on one ship at a time. Plus, the fact that its anti-capital ship weapons are also its anti-starfighter weapons limits that amount of damage it could do to either.

Jason: The Venator also wins in terms of starfighters. While it may carry less advanced fighters, it does have nearly six times the amount of starfighters. Plus, clone pilots have much better training than rebel pilots, making them superior.

Neo: Also, since the Venator was considered to be faster than most ships its size, it's likely that it was faster, or at the very least, equal to the MC80a in speed.

Jason: The only category the MC80a takes is defensive capabilities, and that's because of the extra shield generators which provided a faster recharge time, but it wasn't enough to stand up to the Venator.

Neo: Looks like the MC80a, got torn apart.

Jason: The winner is the Venator. 

**Next time on Star Wars Death Battle.**

 **A huge tank rolls across the sand on the beaches of Kashyyyk.**

 **A giant walker shoots at a group of rebels on Hoth.**


	3. Juggernaut vs AT-AT

_**This is a non-profit fan based parody. BlackPantherBH does not own Death Battle, or Star Wars.**_

 _ **Death Battle belongs to Screw Attack.**_

 _ **Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.**_

 **For this series I will be looking at legends stats, as certain characters in this series only have a good amount of information in legends or only exist in legends, but I will use feats from both legends and canon. Also neither combatants know of each other, even if they technically would.**

' ,'-Thinking

" ,"-Talking

 _Italic_ -Ship Name

Jason: Every army needs powerful tanks, and few are as strong as these two.

Neo: The Juggernaut, the strongest tank used by the Galactic Republic.

Jason: And the AT-AT, the most powerful tank of the Galactic Empire. I'm Jason and he's Neo and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and to determine who would win, a Death Battle.

 **Juggernaut**

 _ **Model: HAVw A6 Juggernaut**_

 _ **Class: Wheeled**_

 _ **Length: 49.4 meters: 162 feet .88 inches**_

 _ **Height: 30.4 meters: 99 feet 8.85 inches**_

 _ **Width: 19.6 meters: 64 feet 3.65 inches**_

 _ **Speed: 160 km/h: 99.42 mph**_

 _ **Shielding: None**_

 _ **Roles: Armor, Troop Transport**_

 _ **Nicknames: A6 Juggernaut, Clone Turbo Tank, HAVw A6 Heavy Assault Vehicle**_

Jason: Created in 22 BBY to be the pinnacle of destructive capability and speed, the Juggernaut was designed to give the clones a fighting edge over the droids' number advances.

Neo: These tanks were among the most powerful and beautiful weapons in use during the Clone Wars.

Jason: These tanks were put in use in 22 BBY during the first year of the Clone Wars and were still in use during the last years of the Galactic Civil War. Of course, they wouldn't be the main strongest tank of the Republic without their weapons, like the heavy laser cannon turret, rapid repeating heavy laser cannon, and two medium anti-personnel laser cannons, its primary weapons.

Neo: With a 360 degree range and capable of blowing through two meters _(six feet, six-point-74 inches)_ of durasteel, the heavy laser turret was the best on the Juggernaut. Its next laser cannon was mounted on the back, giving it a smaller firing range than the turret, but it was just as strong and could fire much faster. The two forward facing anti-personnel laser cannons were weaker but much more accurate, designed to pick off individual infantry at a distance.

Jason: The Juggernaut''s secondary weapons were two twin blaster cannons, two missile launchers, and an unknown amount of missiles.

Neo: The forward mounted blaster cannons were essentially oversized blasters primarily used against against infantry and light vehicles, but could still be useful against heavier armor. The missiles launchers were both forward facing on each side of the tank. The tank had an unknown amount of anti-armor missile that had a range of 30 kilometers _(18.64 miles)_. The combined firepower of all the the Juggernaut's weapons could deliver the heat of a nuclear bomb against unshielded targets. These could mean anything from 27,777,760-83,333,315.5556 degrees celsius _(50,000,000-150,000,000 degrees fahrenheit)_. This is hot enough to melt any known material in existence. It's less useful against energy shields than physical objects, but still powerful nonetheless.

Jason: Of course, weaponry is not the Juggernaut's only strong suit, It also has good defensive capabilities.

Neo: Surprisingly, the Juggernaut didn't have shields, which was unusual for heavy armor as big as it. It made up for it with thick armor that was designed to absorb enemy fire, and disperses the heat over a large portion of the tank.

Jason: It would carry 300 clone troopers, who would've been equipped mostly with DC-15S blaster carbines and DC-15A blaster rifles, as well as grappling lines. Some would also carry Z-6 rotary blaster cannons and RPS-6 rocket launchers. Each clone would have a variety of grenades, like concussion grenades, EMPs, and fragment grenades.

Neo: The Juggernaut has a maximum speed of 160 km/h _(99.42 mph)_. The crew consisted of 12 clone pilots and eight clone gunners.

Jason: Of course the Juggernaut has several problems. Its backside was relatively undefended, with only two weapons that can fire backwards, and only one that is mounted backside. It also has maneuverability problems, meaning that if it wants to turn it has to make a wide loop. This only made it useful in wide open terrain, such as beaches, plains, deserts, and ice planets.

Neo: Still, you need a powerful vehicle if you want to survive this giant tank.

 **AT-AT**

 _ **Model: All Terrain Armored Transport**_

 _ **Class: Assault Walker**_

 _ **Length: 20 meters: 65 feet 7.4 inches**_

 _ **Height: 22.5 meters: 73 feet 9.83 inches**_

 _ **Speed: 60 km/h: 37.28 mph**_

 _ **Shield Rating: None**_

 _ **Roles: Armor, Mechanized Infantry, Self-Propelled Artillery, Troop Transport**_

 _ **Nickname: Imperial Walker**_

Jason: Created in 21 BBY by the Galactic Republic, these tanks saw limited use during the Clone Wars, and afterwards they were put out of use for several years, before they were put back into widespread service after the Battle of Yavin. They would still be in use by Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire, over 100 years later.

Neo: The AT-AT was designed to improve upon the capabilities of the AT-TE, which it did, but it had its own share of problems.

Jason: The AT-AT wouldn't be the main tank of the Empire without powerful weapons, like its primary weapons, one dual, chin-mounted Taim & Bak MS-1 fire-linked heavy laser cannon.

Neo: These was an extremely powerful weapon, capable of piercing most vehicles and blowing up anything else. These could be fired either simultaneously or in a one-two pattern. These were designed to take out heavier, slower targets. These were mounted on the head of the AT-AT. A skilled enough pilot could even turn and shoot down a rebel snowspeeder.

Jason: For secondary weapons the AT-AT has two fire-linked medium repeating blasters.

Neo: These blasters were mounted on the head of the AT-AT, and while not as powerful as the laser cannons, were more precise and could fire much faster. This made them effective against infantry and speeders, but not against armored vehicles.

Jason: The AT-AT had no shields, which is strange for a large, dedicated war machine of its size. The hull itself was extremely powerful, capable of tanking attacks from most land and air vehicles, but the neck was exposed and its underside had minimal armor.

Neo: Of course it had its secondary role as a troop transport.

Jason: It could carry five speeders and 40 stormtroopers, but to deploy them it would have to lean down, leaving it vulnerable and making it something that the pilots would not risk in the middle of battle.

Neo: The AT-AT was slow compared to other tanks its size, with only a speed of 60 km/h _(37.28 mph)_. It had one pilot, one gunner, one commander, and two deck officers.

Jason: The AT-AT has several problems. As all of its weapons were on its head, and the head could only turn 30 degrees in each direction means it had a very limited range of fire. The legs were also vulnerable, and could either be tripped, or if hit with enough force one of the legs could fall out from under it or even break it. It was also pretty slow, and was to ungainly to be used in most environments, only useful in flat areas.

Neo: Still, you'll need a powerful vehicle to survive a fight with this titan of death.

Jason: Alright, the data's been studied and a decision has been made.

Neo: Are you ready, for a STAR WARS DEATH BATTLE!

 **Kashyyyk Beach**

A Juggernaut rolls through the sand of the beach before slowing down and stopping.

 **Juggernaut**

"Why are we on patrol in a fully-stocked Juggernaut. This seems like a misuse of resources to have one of our most powerful vehicles on patrol duty" A clone says to a sergeant.

"Because," The sergeant responds, "The droids can attack at any moment. If they attack full force the average patrol group would be wiped out in a matter of seconds. A fully-stocked Juggernaut with 300 soldiers is the only thing that could last even a minute against thousands of droids and dozens of tanks."

The first clone was about to respond until a loud thud is heard.

"What the hell was that!?" A third clone yells as another thud sounds.

"No idea. Maybe a tree falling over." A fourth answers as it happens again.

"Unlikely," The Sergeant interjects as the thud happens again, " The thud would've been much louder given the sizes of the trees. With how thick the trees are they wouldn't fall naturally. Plus so many happening in row is extremely unlikely."

"Sir," The first clone calls out, "Something's coming out of the forest at our eight o'clock." Each clone either turned to see or looked at the scanners to see a hulking, four-legged walker stepped out of the forest onto the beach.

 **AT-AT**

"Commander Sirox, there is an unidentified vehicle on the beach." A deck officer said to the commander.

"Holy shit! That thing is huge!" The gunner yells as he sees the Juggernaut.

"They must be rebels," Sirox says, "Charge weapons and fire."

 **Juggernaut**

"Sergeant Rinko, the boogey is charging weapons!" A clone yells.

"Roll back and fire all weapons, I want everything trained on that thing." Rinko orders as plasma bolts and missiles fly across the beach

 **FIGHT!**

As both volleys slam into each tank each one experience different results. The Juggernaut shakes as the heat is dispersed across the metal. Some of the metal on the AT-AT melts as it stumbles and nearly falls over.

 **Juggernaut**

"It appears all of its bigger weapons are on the front of its head. Get the soldiers out now, then keep us out of its range of fire." Sergeant Rinko orders. Several doors and hatches open as clones climb out of the Juggernaut lugging weapons. Each clone fires at the AT-AT as the Juggernaut moves around, firing continuously at the AT-AT, melting and scorching the light grey hull.

 **AT-AT**

"STATUS REPORT!" Commander Sirox yells.

"We've lost one of our laser cannons, and hull integrity is at 61%. Should we deploy the troops?" A deck officer asked.

"No, it would just leave us vulnerable. Focus all fire on the enemy cockpit." Sirox responds.

Outside the AT-AT two clones attach concussion grenades to the forward left leg and backward right leg of the AT-AT. The grenades detonate, blowing holes in the legs of the AT-AT, leaving it crippled.

 **Juggernaut**

"Tell the others to get away from the bogey, when everyone is clear, ram it." Rinko orders.

As the clones move away, the Juggernaut drives forward at full speed, knocking the AT-AT over and crushing it under wheel, killing or injuring everyone inside.

 **K.O.!**

' _The Juggernaut loads up the remaining clones and drives into the forest_

' _The AT-AT's remains lay on the beach_

Neo: God, that must've been painful.

Jason: This wasn't a close match, Juggernaut outclassed the AT-AT in most categories.

Neo: Starting with weaponry. The AT-AT had fewer weapons, and a much more limited range of fire. The Juggernaut had more weapons, and had a 360 degree range of fire, meaning it could hit the AT-AT from any position. Chalk one up for the Juggernaut.

Jason: The Juggernaut also carried nearly seven and a half times more soldiers than the AT-AT, and since clone troopers are superior to stormtroopers, it wouldn't have made a difference if the AT-AT managed to deploy its troops.

Neo: Also, the Juggernaut was nearly three times faster than the AT-AT, meaning it would be hard pressed to even damage the Juggernaut.

Jason: The Juggernaut also wins at defense. It was bigger and had better armor than the AT-AT. The AT-AT was designed to intimidate their opponents, which wouldn't work because the Juggernaut is much bigger and is piloted by soldiers trained from birth to be unflinching. The AT-AT's only advantage was a slight maneuverability one, but that wasn't enough for victory.

Neo: Looks like the AT-AT got steamrolled..

Jason: The winner is the Juggernaut.

 **Next time on Star Wars Death Battle.**

 **A light cruiser attacks a fleet of separatist ships.**

 **A** _ **Sentinel**_ **-class shuttle docks with a light cruiser.**


	4. Republic Arquitens vs Imperial Arquitens

_**This is a non-profit fan based parody. BlackPantherBH does not own Death Battle, or Star Wars.**_

 _ **Death Battle belongs to Screw Attack.**_

 _ **Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.**_

 **For this series I will be looking at legends stats, as certain characters in this series only have a good amount of information in legends or only exist in legends, but I will use feats from both legends and canon. Also neither combatants know of each other, even if they technically would.**

' ,'-Thinking

" ,"-Talking

 _Italic_ -Ship Name

Jason: Every navy needs support ships, and these two were used by powerful navies.

Neo: The Arquitens Light Cruiser, the support ship used by the Galactic Republic.

Jason: And the Arquitens Command Cruiser, the support ship of the Galactic Empire. I'm Jason and he's Neo and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and shielding to determine who would win, a Death Battle.

 **Arquitens Light Cruiser**

 _ **Model: Arquitens-Class Light Cruiser**_

 _ **Class: Light Cruiser**_

 _ **Length: 300-400 meters: 984 feet 3 inches-1312 4.1 inches**_

 _ **Hyperdrive: Unknown**_

 _ **Speed: Unknown, considered extremely fast**_

 _ **Shielding: Unknown**_

 _ **Roles: Escort Cruiser**_

 _ **Nicknames: Republic Light Cruiser, Jedi Light Cruiser**_

Jason: Created sometime during the Clone Wars to escort larger cruisers during battle, the Arquitens-Class Light Cruiser proved to be a valuable part of the Republic Navy.

Neo: These ships were among the most powerful and support ships in use during the Clone Wars.

Jason: These ships were put in use in 22 BBY during the first year of the Clone Wars and were still in use during the first years of the Galactic Civil War. Of course, they wouldn't be the main support ship of the Republic without their weapons, like its 4 dual medium turbolasers.

Neo: Two of these turbolasers were on each side of the Arquitens. These protruded from each side of it, and long slits on both sides let the turbolasers face both forward and backwards.

Jason: The Arquitens' secondary weapons were four quad laser turrets, four missile launchers, and an unknown amount of missiles.

Neo: One laser turret was set on each side of the bridge, and had a full 360 degree range, unless they were blocked. Two more were set on the bottom of the ship. These turrets were highly effective against starfighters and were relatively effective against corvettes and frigates. On each side, in between the turbolasers, were two missile launchers. This made a total of four missile launchers that could fire an unknown amount of missiles.

Jason: Of course, along with weaponry the Arquitens had strong defensive capabilities.

Neo: While the Arquitens doesn't have an official rating for its shielding and hull, they were constantly used as command ships, meaning they must have at least decent defense capabilities.

Jason: The Arquitens carried no starfighters or support craft.

Neo: The Arquitens was extremely fast and maneuverable, faster than most ships on the battlefield, and capable of making extreme twists and turns. It required two pilots, but likely required more to operate all of the systems. They also carried ten soldiers.

Jason: Of course the Arquitens has several problems. It had few weapons for a ship its size, and only the sides were well defended, with the bottom and top only had two anti-starfighter weapons each.

Neo: Still, if you need a ship, this will do it.

 **Arquitens Command Cruiser**

 _ **Model: Arquitens-Class Command Cruiser**_

 _ **Class: Light Cruiser**_

 _ **Length: 325 meters: 1066 feet 3.2 inches**_

 _ **Hyperdrive: Unknown**_

 _ **Shield Rating: Unknown**_

 _ **Roles: Communication Ships**_

 _ **Nickname: Imperial Light Cruiser**_

Jason: Created sometime before 4 BBY by the Galactic Empire, as a reworking of the Republic Arquitens Light Cruiser, these ships would be put into widespread use during the Galactic Civil War.

Neo: The Arquitens was designed to fill multiple roles, such as a support ship during battle, or commanding troop and fleet movements, but it was mostly used to relay orders from commanding officers to all across the galaxy as a communication ship.

Jason: The Arquitens wouldn't be an imperial warship without weapons, like its primary weapons, four quad laser turrets.

Neo: These were anti-starfighter weapons, with two on the top and two on the bottom. They were also relatively effective against smaller ships.

Jason: For secondary weapons the Arquitens only has a tractor beam projectors.

Neo: This was only useful against starfighters and small civilian vessels. It could only tug and pull at corvettes, frigates, and light cruisers. It was completely ineffective against anything bigger.

Jason: The Arquitens has no official shielding or hull rating, but it likely was not very powerful, as it was not designed for combat.

Neo: Of course it could also carry a few starfighters.

Jason: It could carry two TIE fighters, two TIE bombers, and three TIE interceptors.

Neo: The Arquitens was likely fast and highly maneuverable, similar to its Republic counterpart, but it has never actually been shown making agile movements. It required an unknown amount of crew and could carry an unknown amount of passengers

Jason: The Arquitens was pretty weak compared to other ships its size, and was outgunned by ships half its size.

Neo: Still, this ship will get its job done.

Jason: Alright, the data's been studied and a decision has been made.

Neo: Are you ready, for a STAR WARS DEATH BATTLE!

 **Random Space, Above Random Planet Number 16438**

An Arquitens-Class Command Cruiser floats in space above a Imperial random planet.

 **Command Cruiser** " _ **Breaker"**_ **Bridge**

"Why'd we get deployed to this dull planet. " A gunner asked.

"Because," Captain Jackson responds, "All planets in the empire require some sort of imperial presence, even the useless ones. We just drew the short straw and got deployed here.."

The gunner was about to respond until the radar technician calls out.

"Sir, an unknown ship is exiting hyperspace." He calls out as it appears. Everyone looked in shock at the new ship.

"Are you sure it's an unknown ship?" The captain asked, "It looks like a Command Cruiser."

"Positive sir," The technician answered, "It doesn't match any transponder in the _Breaker_ 's database."

"Then it must be rebels," The captain says, "Launch the fighters and fire all weapons."

 **Light Cruiser** " _ **Crusher"**_ **Bridge, One Minute Earlier**

Lieutenant Amster looks out of the bridge into the the blue and white lines of hyperspace. Him and his ship had been sent to scout a sector for possible separatist activity.

"Sir, we are coming out of hyperspace now." A pilot says as the lines turn into stars and planets. When everything settles everyone sees another ship.

"Is that, another Arquitens?" Amster asked.

"I don't think so sir," The second pilot said, "It doesn't match any transponder in the _Crusher_ 's database."

"SIR, the unknown ship is launching starfighters and charging weapons!" Another crew member yells.

"Bring us within range to fire our forward turbolasers, the laser turrets are to fire at the starfighters, and get a lock on them for our missiles." Lieutenant Amster ordered.

The _Crusher_ charges forward as its weapons move into position and plasma and missiles and starfighters race across the vastness of space.

 **FIGHT!**

As the first volleys ram into each side, a TIE fighter and a TIE bomber explode, and the _Breaker_ shakes as missiles and plasma slam against its weak shielding. By the time the starfighters make it to the _Crusher_ a TIE interceptor and the last TIE fighter are shot down, and another TIE interceptor goes careening out of control after being grazed by a laser bolt. The final TIE bomber manages to drop part of its payload, destroying a laser turret before being shot down. The final TIE interceptor begins a strafing run, but only gets three shots of before being shot down itself.

 _ **Breaker**_ ' **s Bridge**

"Captain, all of our fighters have been destroyed, and shields are down to 22%!" The commander yells.

"We're outgunned." Jackson decided, "Jump to hyperspace, we need reinforcements."

 _ **Crusher**_ ' **s Bridge**

"Shields are down to 68%, and we've lost a laser turret. All enemy starfighters are down" A technician says.

'Good,' Amster thinks, 'This is going good.'

"Sir, the enemy's hyperdrive is starting up, they're trying to escape." His second yells.

"Aim at their engines, destroy them. Don't let them escape." Amster orders as the _Crusher_ passes above the _Breaker_ , and all of its weapons focus fire on the _Breaker_ 's engines, dropping the shields and destroying the engines just before they could jump to hyperspace. "Aim at the bridge."

 _ **Breaker**_ ' **s Bridge**

"Captain, the shields are down and they've destroyed our engines! We're sitting ducks!" The commander yells as the bridge begins to shake.

"WHAT! NO!" Captain Jackson yells just as the bridge is destroyed, and the _Crusher_ begins to tear the _Breaker_ to bits.

 **K.O.!**

' _The Crusher jumps to hyperspace'_

' _The Breaker's pieces fall to planet below'_

Neo: Jeez, talk about bad luck.

Jason: This wasn't a close match, the Light Cruiser outclassed the Command Cruiser in nearly every category.

Neo: Starting with weaponry. The Command Cruiser had far fewer and weaker weapons, and its only weapons were anti-starfighter weapons, almost completely useless against the Light Cruiser. The Light Cruiser had more weapons, and as well as stronger weapons, meaning it majorly out guns the Light Cruiser. Chalk one up for the Light Cruiser.

Jason: The Command Cruiser did carry more starfighters, seven compared to the Light Cruiser's none. Only they wouldn't help much, as the Light Cruiser's plentiful amount of anti-starfighter weapons made it unlikely that most of them would even make it across.

Neo: Also, the Light Cruiser has been shown to be fast and maneuverable, while the Command Cruiser has shown no such feat.

Jason: The Light Cruiser also wins at defense. It was designed as for ship-to-ship combat, unlike the Command Cruiser which was designed to relay orders across the galaxy, not combat. The Light Cruiser definitely takes this

Neo: Looks like the Command Cruiser was torn down.

Jason: The winner is the Arquitens Light Cruiser.

 **Next time on Star Wars Death Battle.**

 **Clone troopers march up a boarding ramp into a ship.**

 **A ship leads the rebels at the Battle of Scarif.**


	5. Acclamator vs MC75

_**This is a non-profit fan based parody. BlackPantherBH does not own Death Battle, or Star Wars.**_

 _ **Death Battle belongs to Screw Attack.**_

 _ **Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.**_

* * *

 **For this series I will be looking at legends stats, as certain characters in this series only have a good amount of information in legends or only exist in legends, but I will use feats from both legends and canon. Also neither combatants know of each other, even if they technically would.**

' ,'-Thinking

" ,"-Talking

 _Italic_ -Ship Name

* * *

Jason: Every navy needs capital ships, and these two were the first used by their respective navies.

Neo: The Acclamator, the first capital ship of the Galactic Republic.

Jason: And the MC75, the first flagship of the Galactic Empire. I'm Jason and he's Neo and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and shielding to determine who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **Acclamator**

 _ **Model: Acclamator-Class Assault Ship**_

 _ **Class: Assault Ship**_

 _ **Length: 752 meters: 2467 feet 2.3 inches**_

 _ **Hyperdrive: Class 0.6**_

 _ **Speed: Unknown, Fast**_

 _ **Shielding: Unknown, Strong**_

 _ **Roles: Trans-galactic military transport ship, Assault ship, Carrier**_

 _ **Nicknames: Acclamator-class trans-galactic military transport ship, Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ship, Acclamator-class transport, Acclamator-class troopship, Acclamator I transport**_

Jason: Created before the Clone Wars to transport clones and serve as a capital ship, the Acclamator-Class Assault Ship proved to be invaluable to the Republic Navy.

Neo: These ships were among the strongest warships used by the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars.

Jason: Created sometime after 32 BBY these ships were put in official use in 22 BBY during the first year of the Clone Wars and were still in use well into the Yuuzhan Vong War. The Venator-Class Star Destroyer and every following star destroyer were based on the Acclamator. Of course, they wouldn't be the powerful ship they were without their weapons, like its primary weapons, 12 quad medium turbolaser turrets.

Neo: These turbolasers were placed on the top of the Acclamator and could fire anywhere that wasn't blocked by the Acclamator. Each turbolaser had four barrels, and each turbolaser had a rate of 200 gigatons per shot. 200 GIGAtons. That is 4,000 times stronger than the most powerful nuclear bomb ever. Per shot, and each Acclamator could fire several hundred times, meaning these turbolasers were powerful enough to wipe out all life on entire planets.

Jason: The Acclamator's secondary weapons were 24 point-defense cannons, four heavy proton torpedo launch tubes, and an unknown amount of proton torpedoes.

Neo: These point-defense cannons were likely point-defense laser cannons, and they were spread across the ship. These were anti-starfighter weaponry, and there were enough of them to be effectively protect the Acclamator against small to medium groups of starfighters. They could also be used effectively against corvettes and smaller frigates. The proton torpedo tubes could launch proton torpedoes at an enemy, and these were extremely powerful against unshielded opponents, but were only relatively effective against shields.

Jason: Of course, along with weaponry the Acclamator had strong defensive capabilities.

Neo: While the Acclamator doesn't have an official rating for its shielding and hull, they were designed to for combat, meaning they likely had stronger shields than other ships its size, which were created in a non-militarized time. The hull was designed to disperse energy across the entire ship, meaning plasma and explosions were less effective against it.

Jason: The Acclamator carried no starfighters, but did carry 80 LAAT gunships. These were space worthy, and while not necessarily fast or powerful compared to other starfighters, could still be useful.

Neo: The Acclamator, while not exactly maneuverable, was fast, capable of passing through blockades quickly enough to deploy soldiers and return to the fight. It required a crew of 700, and could carry up to 16,000 passengers.

Jason: Of course the Acclamator has a few problems. It had an elevated bridge that is about 20-30 meters above the rest of the ship, which was great for getting a full view of the battlefield, but it also made for a big target. The underside was also sparsely armed, with only some point-defense lasers.

Neo: Still, don't mess with the father of star destroyers.

 _"Master Sifo-Dyas requested the most powerful army in the galaxy. We have worked with only the best shipbuilders to fulfill that request."_

* * *

 **MC75**

 _ **Model: MC75 Cruiser**_

 _ **Class: Star Cruiser**_

 _ **Length: 1,204.44 meters: 3,951 feet 6.9 inches**_

 _ **Height: 435.56 meters: 1429 feet**_

 _ **Hyperdrive: Unknown**_

 _ **Shield Rating: 240**_

 _ **Roles: Carrier, Destroyer**_

 _ **Nickname: MC75 Star Cruiser**_

Jason: Originally underwater Mon Calamari city-ships, they were used by the Mon Calamari to escape their home planet of Mon Cala, and later converted into warships by the Rebellion, the MC75 was among the first flagships used by the Rebellion.

Neo: The MC75 were designed to be flagships for the rebellion, but only saw limited use after the introduction of the MC80, and had all but disappeared by the time of the Battle of Endor.

Jason: The MC75 wouldn't be a flagship without powerful weapons, like its primary weapons, 12 medium turbolasers and four heavy ion cannons.

Neo: It had six turbolasers on each side, making broadside attacks its strongest aspect. The ion cannons were put on the MC75's underside, facing forward. These were strong enough to disable corvettes and frigates, but would take time to disable anything bigger or stronger.

Jason: For secondary weapons the MC75 had 20 point-defense laser cannons, 12 proton torpedo launchers, and 6 tractor beam projectors.

Neo: The point-defense lasers were spread across the ship, but they weren't completely helpful due to the small amount of them and the largeness of the MC75. Each proton torpedo launcher could fire an unknown amount of proton torpedoes, which were great against unshielded targets, but against shields they were only marginally effective. The tractor beams were effective against corvettes and frigates, but could only tug at anything bigger.

Jason: The MC75 has no official shield rating, but it was likely less than 240, since it was weaker than the MC80 line of ship. However, after being weakened it was shown to be easily defeated in several seconds by a single Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer.

Neo: It also had starfighter capabilities.

Jason: It could carry an unknown amount of starfighters, most likely X-wings. It also could carry a CR90 Corvette, which in turn could carry three A-wings. The CR90 had a total of eight medium turbolasers, and was incredibly fast.

Neo: The MC75 was big and bulky, and was likely not very fast. It required a crew of 3,225, but the bridge crew consisted entirely of Mon Calamari.

Jason: The MC75 was sparsely armed for a ship its size, and the shielding wasn't necessarily great. Its bridge was around 200 meters below the rest of the ship. Plus, it could only do any major damage against capital ships in broadside attacks.

Neo: Still, this ship will get the job done.

* * *

Jason: Alright, the data's been studied and a decision has been made.

Neo: Are you ready, for a STAR WARS DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

 **Sep Elopon**

An Acclamator comes out of hyperspace.

 **Acclamator** " _ **Revolution"**_ **Bridge**

"Sir, we have arrived in the Calamari System." A clone says to Captain Washington.

"See if their are any ships in the system, and if there are any, check their transponder codes. Let's make sure there are no Separatists in the area." Washington orders.

"Captain, there is one ship above Mon Cala. It's transponder doesn't match any in the Republic's database." A lieutenant says.

"Sir, that ship is coming for us." A radar technician says.

"What the hell?" Washington yells as starfighters, laser bolts, ion blasts, and proton torpedoes fly across the vastness of space. "Return fire! Shoot down their fighters!"

 **MC75** " _ **Righteous"**_ **Bridge, One Minute Earlier**

Captain Radbar of the MC75 _Righteous_ looked out at the vastness of space.

"Captain," A radar technician says, "An unknown ship has entered the system."

"Somebody get me a visual." Radbar ordered. Soon an image of the _Revolution_ is brought up on a screen, and Radbar looked on in shock. "That's an Imperial Acclamator II. Fire all weapons, launch the fighters, and send out _Sericux_."

As the X-Wings fly out of the hangar and weapon blasts fly at the _Revolution_ as it begins to return fire, a CR90 Corvette detaches from the _Righteous_ and sends out its A-Wings.

* * *

 **FIGHT!**

As the first volleys slam into each side, the _Righteous_ shakes from the powerful volley as a few of its starfighters explode. As the _Sericux_ and the rest of the fighters fly towards the _Revolution_ three more X-Wings and one A-Wing are shot down.

 _ **Revolution's**_ **Bridge**

"Captain, most of the enemy starfighters have been destroyed, but they've deployed some type of corvette, and it's pounding away at our shields, which are currently 82%. " A lieutenant says.

"Have eight turbolasers and 16 laser cannons focus on that corvette." Washington orders as the final A-Wing is shot down.

 _ **Righteous'**_ **Bridge**

"Sir, most of our starfighters have been destroyed, and the enemy is beginning to focus on the _Sericux_." A technician says.

'This isn't going good.' Radbar thinks.

"Bring us within broadside range." Radbar orders.

"Yes sir!" The crew responds as the _Revolution_ breaks through the shields on the _Sericux_.

 _ **Revolution'**_ **s Bridge**

"Captain, the corvette's shields are down, but the other ship is coming at us." A technician says as the last X-Wing is shot down.

"Focus all of our laser cannons on the corvette, have all of our other weapons fire at the larger one." Captain Washington orders as chunks begin to fall off of the _Sericux_.

 _ **Righteous**_ ' **s Bridge**

"Captain, the _Sericux_ is almost completely disabled and is being destroyed. Also, the enemy is pounding us. Shields are down to 51%." A lieutenant yells.

"Sir, we are within broadside range!" A technician calls out.

"Fire all weapons!" Radbar orders.

As both sides exchange fire, it becomes apparent that the _Revolution_ is winning as it pounds away at the _Righteous_.

 _ **Revolution'**_ **s Bridge**

"Sir, enemy shields have dropped and the corvette has been destroyed!" The commander yells.

"Perfect. Focus all weapons on one spot." Washington ordered as all of the _Revolution_ 's weapons within range fire at the center of the _Righteous_.

 _ **Righteous**_ ' **s Bridge**

"Sir, our shields have dropped and the enemy has almost pierced our hull!" A technician yells.

"Get to the escape pods. Abandon ship!" Radbar orders as alarms blare throughout the ship.

"TOO LATE!" Another technician yells as a series of explosions rock the _Righteous_ , as the _Revolution_ 's guns tear it apart.

* * *

 **K.O.!**

' _The Revolution jumps to hyperspace'_

' _The Righteous' pieces float through space'_

Neo: Talk about a fiery death.

Jason: This was a fairly even match, both sides had advantages over the other, but the Acclamator just had the MC75 outclassed.

Neo: Starting with weaponry. The Acclamator had four times the amount of turbolasers, meaning it majorly outgunned the MC75. Plus, due to its shape, the Acclamator could fire most of its weapons at the MC75 at a single moment, while the MC75 could only fire half of its weapons at most in a broadside attack. Also, it had more point-defense weapons, and due to its smaller size, it's weapons were more densely packed.

Jason: The MC75 did carry more starfighters. However, they wouldn't help much, as the Acclamator's plentiful amount of point-defense weapons made it unlikely that most of them would even make it across.

Neo: Also, the Acclamator has been shown to be fast, while the MC75 has shown no such feat.

Jason: Defense is the hardest to determine. Neither have shown very good defensive feats, but the MC75 is a Mon Calamari ship, which are known for their defense. So the MC75 likely has better defenses. However, it was still easily taken apart by an Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer in a matter of seconds, so it stands to reason that the Acclamator could do the same over a longer amount of time.

Neo: The MC75 had a chance, until it blew up in its face..

Jason: The winner is the Acclamator.

* * *

 **Next time on Star Wars Death Battle.**

 **A cruiser is delivered to Coruscant after the Battle of Rendili.**

 **A ship blots out a moon.**

* * *

 **First update in awhile. Sorry for the wait. It's hard to write two stories at once. I'll hopefully be updating Revan's Galaxy within the next week, maybe two.**


	6. Dreadnaught vs Dragon

_**This is a non-profit fan based parody. BlackPantherBH does not own Death Battle, or Star Wars.**_

 _ **Death Battle belongs to Screw Attack.**_

 _ **Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.**_

* * *

For this series I will be looking at legends stats, as certain characters in this series only have a good amount of information in legends or only exist in legends, but I will use feats from both legends and canon. Also neither combatants know of each other, even if they technically would.

* * *

' ,'-Thinking

" ,"-Talking

Italic-Ship Name

* * *

Sorry that this took so long, but I'm changing the way I write these stories. It's gotten pretty hard for me to write the fight scenes, and I couldn't even manage to write the first few paragraphs for this battle. So now I'll do these in sections.

* * *

Also, I was wondering if anyone would want to see fights between specific ships instead of ship classes, such as the Resolute and the Invisible Hand. If you like this idea please review.

* * *

Jason: The heavy cruiser. An integral part of every navy, and these two are some of the best.

Neo: The Dragon, the ship of Moff Delurin.

Jason: And the Dreadnaught, the heavy cruiser of the Galactic Republic. As there are multiple versions of the Dreadnaught, such as the Katana Fleet variant and the Imperial variant, we will be using the one the Republic used during the Clone Wars.

Neo: I'm Neo and he's Jason and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and shielding to determine who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

Dreadnaught

Model: Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser

Class: Heavy Cruiser

Length: 600 meters: 1,968 feet 6 inches

Width: 116.5 meters: 382 feet 2.6 inches

Height: 123.3 meters: 404 feet 6.3 inches

Hyperdrive: Class 2, Backup 18

Speed: 13 MGLT

Shield Rating: 192 SBD

Hull Rating: 105.6 RU

Roles: Battleship, Frigate, Patrol

* * *

Jason: Created by around 121 BBY by Rendili StarDrive based on the Kandosii-Type Dreadnought used during the Mandalorian Wars, the Dreadnaught revolutionized modern warfare within the galaxy. It was the first ship in 900 years to be a true capital ship. It was easily the strongest ship of its time.

Neo: The Dreadnaught was used for a very long time, by plenty of factions. It started its career in the Galactic Republic Judicial Forces. There it served as a flagship, seeing action in several small conflicts, such as the Stark Hyperspace War.

Jason: It began to lose relevance in the years leading up to the Clone Wars, with the Judicial Forces losing prominence to the individual militias, such as the Trade Defense Force. In 46 BBY, an attempt to restore the Judicial Forces to its former glory. They made 200 Dreadnaughts, these using a full-rig slave circuitry, lowering the required crew from 16,210 to 2,200, as well as adding some ion cannons.

Neo: The Katana Fleet failed miserably. On its maiden voyage, the entire fleet and its crews contracted a virus, which turned the crew insane and caused them to jump the fleet to Hyperspace to an unknown location, where it wouldn't be found for 40 years, and wouldn't be used for another 55 years.

Jason: After the Battle of Rendili in 19 BBY during the Clone Wars, the Galactic Republic passed legislation rolling local militias and fleets into the Grand Army of the Republic, the Republic began using a version of the Dreadnaught similar to the Katana Fleet variant, but without the ion cannons.

Neo: After the the reformation of the Republic into the Empire, the Dreadnaught would undergo a massive retrofit, replacing the laser cannons with turbolasers and giving it a squadron of starfighters. During this time period they would also find their way into the hands of the Rebellion. The Rebellion would convert many of their Dreadnaughts into the Assault Frigate Marks I and II.

Jason: In 6 BBY, a smuggler ship would come across the Katana Fleet, and the captain would go on to sell many of those ships. In 9 ABY, Grand Admiral Thrawn managed to find and capture 178 of the Katana Fleet Dreadnaughts, with the New Republic acquiring 21 of them and the last one being destroyed. This addition to his forces allowed Thrawn to attack 20 New Republic systems.

Neo: These ships would continue their service in the New Republic until they were phased out in the New Class Modernization Program. However, they would be put back into service by the New Republic and it's successor state the Galactic Alliance, during the Yuuzhan Vong War.

Jason: These legendary ships wouldn't see much use after the Yuuzhan Vong War, with them only being seen used as building material for the Hidden Temple in 127 ABY.

* * *

Dragon

Model: Dragon-Class Heavy Cruiser

Class: Cruiser

Length: 700 meters: 2,296 feet 7.1 inches

Hyperdrive: Class 2, Backup 6

Shield Rating: Roughly 224

Hull Rating: Roughly 96

Roles: Carrier, Cruiser

* * *

Jason: The Dragon was made sometime around 4 ABY as the pinnacle of Imperial technology, and only one of them was ever known to be produced. It was used by Moff Delurin during his reign as Warlord of Wild Space. It took part in very few battles, and nobody even knows what happened to it.

* * *

Offensive Capabilities

* * *

Dreadnaught

Jason: The Dreadnaught has had several different armaments, but for this fight we'll go with the one used during the Clone Wars. It's weaponry consisted of ten turbolaser cannons, ten laser cannons, and 20 quad laser cannons.

Neo: Its turbolasers were mounted on blisters, with five on each side of the Dreadnaught. A turbolaser blister houses the turbolaser, control room, and gunnery station. The Dreadnaught's turbolasers are slightly heavier than the average turbolaser. These served as its main weapons and damage dealer. It has five of its laser cannons on its front and five on its back side. It also has seven of its quad laser cannons on its left and right side, with the final six on the front.

Jason: Of course, the Dreadnaught's weapons have their own weaknesses. As the majority of its weapons are on its left and right side, including its turbolasers, the Dreadnaught could only do real damage in a broadside attack. Plus, as the majority of its weapons are laser cannons, the Dreadnaught is more suited for an anti-starfighter role than an anti-capital ship role.

* * *

Dragon

Jason: The Dragon has a pretty heavy armament for a ship its size. It came equipped with ten turbolaser batteries, 15 quad turbolaser cannons, seven concussion missile tubes, and eight tractor beam projectors.

Neo: Its turbolaser batteries are slightly heavier versions of turbolaser cannons, with five of them on the left and right sides of the Dragon. It had three of its missile launchers in the front and in the back, and carried an unknown amount of concussion missiles. Each concussion missile was capable of destroying an entire building, and enough of them could destroy entire towns. The tractor beams were used to keep enemy ships from escaping, with four on the front and two on its left and right. However, its main firepower came from its 15 quad turbolaser cannons, which made up most of its damage output. It has five of these on the front and another ten on the back. All of these weapons allowed the Dragon to destroy an entire city.

Jason: However, just like all things, the Dragon's weaponry still has its faults. The majority of its weapons are on its rear side, and its left and right sides have the least amount of weapons, despite being the most exposed part of the ship. Plus, it is only equipped with anti-capital ship weaponry, leaving it defenseless against starfighters and small ships.

* * *

Offensive Capabilities Verdict

Jason: I think this one is rather obvious. The Dragon, while it does have faults, is just much more heavily armed than the Dreadnaught. The Dreadnaught focuses more on anti-starfighter, meaning there is simply no way it could compete with the Dragon's firepower.

* * *

Defensive Capabilities

* * *

Dreadnaught

Jason: The Dreadnaught suffered from shielding problems. Due to the age of its design, the shielding it used was outdated. While the shielding itself had okay strength of 192 SBD, falling behind newer ships of similar size like the Immobilizer 418 Cruiser, the real problem was that it was faulty. The shielding was known to fail on occasion.

Neo: Where the Dreadnaught really shined was its hull, which had a strength of 105.6 RU. Dreadnaughts were known to be able to take beatings from ships several hundred meters larger than it, such as Munificent-Class Star Frigates and Victory I-Class Star Destroyers, for an extended period of time. It was this hull that allowed some of these ships to last for well over half a century.

* * *

Dragon

Jason: Not much is known about the Dragon's defensive capabilities, it has no official shield or hull numbers, and it doesn't have any actual feats either. For this, we'll have to compare it to a similar ship used by the Empire.

Neo: For the comparison we'll use the Immobilizer 418 Cruiser, as it is similarly sized, made at about the same time, and is also made of top of the line Imperial technology. This means it likely has an shield rating of roughly 224 SBD and an hull rating of roughly 96 RU.

* * *

Defensive Capabilities Verdict

Jason: This one is a bit harder to determine, but in the end, we have to give it to the Dreadnaught. Not only was it famous for its defense, but the Dragon has no actual feats, and our numbers are just assumptions, while the Dreadnaught was renowned for for its durability.

* * *

Speed & Maneuverability Capabilities

* * *

Dreadnaught

Jason: The Dreadnaught had outdated engines, a problem that was never really fixed in its century long service. It only had a speed of 13 megalights, meaning it's less than a quarter as fast as ships twice its size. It was also nicknamed as the "Flying Brick" by some for its lack of maneuverability.

* * *

Dragon

Neo: While the Dragon has no official numbers for its speed or maneuverability, it was build with top of the line technology, and likely had a high level of speed, such as 60 megalights, which was common for ships of its time.

* * *

Speed & Maneuverability Capabilities Verdict

Jason: This is a bit tough to determine, as the Dragon has no official stats and the Dreadnaught was known for being slow. In the end, we have to give it to the Dragon. It was made roughly 140 years after the Dreadnaught, and the Dreadnaught's weakest area was its speed.

* * *

Carrying Capacity

* * *

Dreadnaught

Jason: While some variants of the Dreadnaught had fighters, the one we are using has none.

* * *

Dragon

Neo: The Dragon came a little more well equipped in this area as the Dreadnaught. It carried two squadrons of TIE/LN Starfighters, also called TIE Fighters. These were small and fragile starships that were extremely fast and maneuverability. These came equipped with two laser cannons and had a speed of 100 megalights. Each TIE Fighter had no shielding and a poor hull, and were crewed by a single pilot.

* * *

Carrying Capacity Verdict

Jason: Once again, this is obvious. The Dragon carriers starfighters, the Dreadnaught does not. This one goes to the Dragon.

* * *

Miscellaneous

* * *

Dreadnaught

Jason: This version of the Dreadnaught required a crew of 2,200 and could carry 3,000 passengers. This made it relatively easy to crew and a good troop transport.

Neo: It could carry a capacity of 9,000 metric tons of cargo, and came standard with one year worth of consumables. This made it ideal for longstanding deployments and relief missions, as well as long term sieges.

Jason: It would find use in at least 11 different organizations, including major ones such as the Galactic Republic, the Galactic Empire, and the New Republic. It was also used by smaller organizations, such as the Corporate Sector Authority, the Sons and Daughters of Freedom, and the Hutts.

* * *

Dragon

Jason: The Dragon took 3,529 people to crew, and could bring 1,335 soldiers into battle. Of course, in dire situations when the Dragon was short on personnel, it could operate on a minimum crew of 1,260 while still being combat ready.

Neo: It's cargo capacity was 6,000 metric tons, and had enough supplies to support a full crew and passengers for two years. Just like the Dreadnaught this made it useful for long term deployments and sieges.

Jason: It was only used by two factions, the Galactic Empire, and Warlord Delurin's Faction, which essentially just consisted of a single Dragon-Class Heavy Cruiser named the Galaxy Dragon.

* * *

Final Verdict

Jason: Personally, I think this one is fairly obvious. The Dragon is newer, more heavily armed, and likely faster. While I doubt its fighters would make a difference because of the point-defense on the Dreadnaught, its superior armament wins this for it.

Neo: While the Dreadnaught's durability would allow it to survive against the Dragon for awhile, it lacks the firepower to defeat the Dragon before it itself is either destroyed or forced to retreat.

Jason: In the end, we say the Dragon wins this 8 times out of ten.

* * *

Next time on Star Wars Death Battle.

Two ships engage a Rebel taskforce of one Nebulon-B and two CR90s.

A ship leads a Rebel fleet against two Executors.

* * *

If you guys have any ideas for fights, please leave a suggestion in the reviews.


End file.
